Alls far in rock and roll
by littlemissrockstar1111
Summary: Meet Casey-an emotionally disturbed rockstar with an alcoholic boyfriend and a misunderstood secret. Guitar Hero fanfict. first GH fic. R&R Rated T due to possible sexual referrence and heavy language to come in somewhere in fic. More revs-more chaps.


--Ok so this is my first Guitar Hero fan fiction. The main character is Casey, which will be obvious. So enjoy! And if I get reviews I'll continue it. Disclaimer- No I do not own and am in no way affiliated with Casey lynch, Fender guitars, Guitar Hero, or any of the brands I mention in here. I just write the story. And note- there will be incorrect grammar in some of the dialogue because that's how the characters talk to each other, remember most probably dropped out of high school or didn't pay attention to their English classes.--

It was late at night, around midnight when the gig had finally drawn to a close. The cold air hit the blonde's face like daggers as she pulled her leather jacket tighter around her with her one free hand. Her other hand gripping the neck of a Fender Telecaster, as the strap drug through the dirt. At this point she didn't care. All she wanted was to be in the heated tour bus and in the comforting arms of Izzy, her boyfriend of about two years. Although, she wasn't sure he would be in the bus or not, he hardly ever was. See Izzy was into drinking after shows, as much as Casey liked to drink she was trying to keep a clean head for the most part. When she reached the bus, she pushed open the door revealing an empty room filled with empty beer bottles and guitar picks. A distressed sigh slipped from the small blondes lips as she picked up the garbage on her way to her own private room in the bus. Once she reached it she through her guitar on the bed and instantly stripped out of her show clothes. Which consisted of a pair of skin tight black leather pants, a leather corset, black knee high boots, chains, and tons of leather straps here and there. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a Ramones band t-shirt with a pair of Ugg boots to keep her feet warm. She laid down in bed, chewing on her lip ring and waited. She didn't really know what she was waiting for but she continued to wait. After a while she nodded off, and was awoke by the slamming of the bus door. No matter how late it was no one could gently shut the door, she was getting tired of people drinking till four in the morning and coming back like they owned the world. She sat up and walked into the main part of the bus to see Izzy sitting on the couch with a beer bottle in hand. She walked into the room and the smell of booze and cigarette smoke filled her lungs and made her gag. Casey enjoyed smoking and drinking but she didn't do it to an extent like everyone else.

"Izzy, why don't you come to bed?"

"Cause I ain't ready to sleep yet!" He yelled, and Casey instantly knew, he was drunk and would be out of commission for the rest of the night. She just left the room and went back to bed. He could be the sweetest person when he was sober but when he had about ten or eleven beers in him, there was no way in hell he would be the same. She shortly fell asleep, and the morning eventually rolled around.

When she woke up she looked beside her to find Izzy, out cold. She sat up looking at the alarm clock. It was already noon, that meant that she was almost late for band practice which started at quarter after twelve. She ripped her shorts off and pulled on the closest pair of denim, not bothering to change her shirt. She looked in the mirror, all she saw was a shallow, broken excuse for a person. No body would notice if she looked any different. So she continued her way out the door, remembering to run back and grab her guitar and ran to the rehearsal space they had rented. As she walked in the door, the lead singer to her band, Rob looked at her angrily.

"your late…Again."

"Sorry, rough night."

"when don't you have a rough night, Honestly?" she doesn't reply, but she sits in fear. Fear of people figuring her out. She was keeping a secret from the world, and so far, she had been succeeding in keeping it a secret. Besides, Casey had never been a girl of many word, which left her a mystery to the Guitar Hero Circuit. She had two close friends, Judy and Pandora. Beside them, she really had no one.

Band practice went as usual, boring and full of conversations that didn't really mean anything. She went back to the bus to find Judy and Pandora sitting in the kitchen. They were there a lot since they were a few of the others that shared the tour bus with Casey and Izzy. There were ten people on the bus- consisting of Izzy, Pandora, Judy, Axel, Midori, Clive, Johnny, Lars, Casey's sister Reese, and Casey herself. When she walked into the kitchen Judy looked at her with a blank look on her face. Pandora just had one eyebrow raised, neither of them looked too happy. Pandora was the first one to break the silence.

"Your doctor called, he said that your tests came back and that your baby's doing fine." She looked pissed as Judy cut in after her.

"Care to explain, even though you couldn't even bother to tell us you were pregnant?" somehow I had the feeling I was messing up everything I had with the best two people I had in my life…

--Ok that's it for right now, until I get some reviews. But I hope you liked it!--


End file.
